A dye having a relatively superior color forming property which is suitable for the sublimation, transfer and printing of dye is found much in a disperse dye, a basic dye and a solvent dye. However, when such dye is used as a dye carrier paper, almost all is limited to the dispersion dye. Although there are some of solvent dye having the chemical structure partially analogus to that of the dispersion dye suitable for such dye, the kind of dyes is limited to several tens in all. In order to obtain a dye carrier paper suitable for color hard-copying from such limited dye, when the dye is classified into three primary colors, cyan, magenta and yellow according to the subtractive mixture process, the kinds thereof are limited further. On the other hand, when the dye carrier paper made by using the dyes of limited kinds is heated to sublimate the dye and effectively transfer the dye to the printing paper, it is necessary to treat the surface of paper, which will become the printing paper, by resin having a high dyeing effect. As described before, since almost all of the dyes suitable for such purpose are the dispersion dye, it is desired that a resin used in the coating composition is such one that can effectively be dyed with the dispersion dye, namely, the resin represented by polyester resin, epoxy resin, acetate resin, nylon resin and so on. Also, it is known that if necessary, in order to remove irregularity of textile on the surface of the paper and to increase uniformity thereof, raise white degree of the paper surface and to increase the dyeing area of dye, the coating composition in which inorganic particles of a predetermined amount are dispersed is coated thin on the surface of the paper. Since the sublimation and dyeing property of the dye changes a little depending on various factors such as molecular weight, size of molecule, chemical structure, substitution radical, polarity, sublimation pressure, diffusion speed in the treatment resin layer, saturation dyeing amount, substituted radical of the dye and so on, the selection range of the kinds of the dye thus limited is somewhat widened in practice. However, in the prior art, when the hue of the dye which is transferred and dyed on the treated printing paper is examined, particularly magenta color is moved to reddish color side frequently. Thus, among red, green and blue as three primary colors according to the subtractive mixture process, particularly red tends to become yellowish, namely to form color close to orange color. For this reason, it is desired that the color forming of the red dye is controlled to move to the bluish side and thereby the color forming of magenta optimum for mixing and forming the colors can be selected. In this case, although a mixed dye method in which the red dye and the blue dye are mixed with a proper mixing ratio is considered, such method has defects that since it is difficult to make the sublimation speeds and the color forming concentrations of dyes of two kinds perfectly equal to each other, the color is not formed uniformly and that the hue is greatly displaced by the change of the color forming concentration and so on.